Shinobi Kitsune
by Dragnos
Summary: Set after the Chunnin Exams. Naruto and Sasuke make a bet. Naruto goes missing. Where is he? Who will Find him? And why is there a blonde talking fox sleeping in Hinata's bedroom?
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune Shinobi

It was a nice summer day, perfect weather for training when one wasn't on a mission, or better yet for a mission, and that's what the rookie nine, and team Gai were doing, minus one actually. The only one missing was Naruto, now that might have been normal if he had been on a mission. But he wasn't. He hadn't been seen all day. He hadn't been seen for the past three weeks and people were starting to wonder. Especially Team Seven, who saw him last before the event infront the village.

Haruno Sakura to say the least, was an emotional wreck. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the blonde who had become one of the bright points in her day. She missed him, and it hurt. She thought back to the last day she saw him and wonder if it was her fault. After all she had been pretty mean to him that day, more then usual actually.

Uchiha Sasuke was lost in thought. He was wonder what had happened to the "dobe" as he had so….affectionately had come to call him. Sasuke sighed, he knew this was his fault, he was the one who made the bet with Naruto, the one that had…had…Sasuke let out an involuntary shudder at the thought. Sort to say he felt like he had killed Naruto. Sasuke thought back a month ago.

Flashback

_It was early morning, Still before sunrise actually, as Sasuke walk to Team Seven's training ground. He sighed, another sleepless night. 'Stupid dobe', he thought, 'I couldn't stop dreaming about what he said'. It was true, all he dreamed of last night was a result of Naruto's uncharacterized out burst the day before. "What did he mean I didn't know what it like to live a life long hell?" Sasuke mused out loud. The more he thought about it, it bugged him. He knew nothing of Naruto, absolutely nothing. Naruto was a bigger enigma then himself, and that pissed him off. Nearing the training ground he heard the sound of a fight. He slowed down as her got nearer and what he saw shocked him. _

_There was Naruto going head to head with none other then Rock Lee and by the look of it, Naruto was giving Lee a definite run for his money. Sasuke frowned, how the dobe was keeping up with one of the best Taijutsu users among their age group was a mystery. His frown grew as he noticed the style Naruto was using. He had never seen a style like that before. It was fluid and graceful, almost like an ancient warriors dance. It was fascinating. Then it was over as Lee slammed right into The Uchiha prodigy. Lee was up in an instant, but Sasuke took a minute longer, as he was dazed and thinking 'How the hell did the dobe knock spandex boy into me at such a distance.' As he stood he saw Naruto walking over to him and a grinning Lee._

"_Naruto! Truly the flame of youth burns within you! TO be able to use such an incredible move! Please, teach me!" yelled Lee as he got on all four and bowed. Naruto sighed as he noticed Sasuke looking at him with an odd look of……something._

"_Sorry fuzzy-brows, I'm not taking anybody on right now, not until I finish my taijutsu style to my liking, sorry," said a grinning Naruto. Sasuke was standing now, shock evidient in his eyes, his mind screaming ' The dobes creating his own style!? One that can kick Lee's ass!? I must learn it at any cost!!' Naruto guessed the thought in Sasuke's mind. And turned to leave and said, "Same time tomorrow fuzzy-brows?", to which Lee gave a thumbs up and ran off yelling about Naruto's "flames of youth"_

_For the first time Sasuke noticed Nauto's shirtless body and blinked. For a boy of thirteen, Naruto was undoubtedly well bodied, lean, slender, and well-formed muscles shaped his upper body. That and the scars, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of all the scars that decorated Naruto's exposed body. But that was over as soon as Naurto put his shirt back on followed by the unusual black sleeveless vest with a red emblem of a nine-tailed fox on the back. Sasuske blinked at the symbol and frowned. He was about to ask but was cut off as a high pitch call reached his ears. "SSSSSSaaaaasssukee-kkkkkuuuuuuuun" Sasuke sighed, it was Sakura. _

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was now in a meditative position on the ground. Sakura stopped a few feet from Sasuke and looked at Naruto and blushed some."U-um Sasuke…..who's this….," Sakura asked pointing to Naruto. Sasuke's eye twitched._

"_You don't recognize him?"_

"_Um…..no?"_

"_How many blondes with whiskers do you know?"_

"_Just Naru…….NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII!?"_

_Sakura stared at the meditating blonde for what seemed like hours, taking in the features of the boy. Suffice to say she was shocked, the usually load and hyper orange clad blonde was meditating, and wearing anything but orange. She took note of his forest green pants, the short sleeved red shirt, and the black vest that he now wore. His hair was still the spiky chaos it usually was. Sakura looked at Sasuke and pointed at Naruto._

"_What happened to him. Who is he. I…i…why…..", she rambled. _

_Sasuke shrugged and said, "I don't know, he was here sparring with Lee when I got here and doing quite well."_

"_How well," Asked Sakura_

"_Naruto beat Lee"_

"_As in hand to hand to hand…..?', Sasuke nodded. At that Sakura's jaw dropped. Naruto beat Lee? In a hand to hand fight? Was that even possible? Naruto sighed and stood at looked at his two teammate as they swapped theories as to why Naruto was like this. Such theories as that it wasn't really Naruto, or Ino was playing a trick on them, of a Jounin was messing with them. They didn't notice when Kakashi poofed into the training ground._

"_Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of……hm?" Kakashi was a bit surprised to find two of his students in deep conversation about Naruto while Naruto was….doing something that looked like a new jutsu._

"_So Naruto, is that a new jutsu your learning?" asked Kakashi? Naruto looked at him and gave his fox like grin. and shook his head._

"_I'm making one," he replied getting Sasuke and Sakura's full attention. A new jutsu? Made by Naruto? Sasuke became jealous, while Sakura groaned thinking 'great, another perverted jutsu'. Kakashi was amused, Naruto was an odd one at best, and Kakashi would wager his entire Icha Icha Paradise collection that Naruto's Jutsu would be something else._

"_Tch dobe, it'll be just another worthless jutsu, just give up," said Sasuke. As much as he hated it, he was impressed with Narutos creative justsu ability._

"_Oh yeah? Then lets make a bet Teme. One week, we each have one week to create a new jutsu, the one who makes the better jutsu wins, and the loser has to treat the winner to anything they want for a week., no complaining, no whining, and no backing out," Said a smiling Naruto._

"_Anything," asked a thoughtful Sasuke. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smugly held his hand out "Then I want you to teach me that taijutsu style your creating after I win"_

_Naruto glared at Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi blinked and simultaneous thought ' Naruto's developed a taijustu?'_

"_Fine teme, but if I win, you have to…..", Naruto thinks for a moment and then smiles," Go on a date with Sakura"_

_Sasuke's eyes go wide in horror as Sakura squeals at the thought. The thought of going on a date with Sakura was…..horrifying for him. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment and then gave his awnser._

"_Deal Dobe"_

_A week had passed and the whole village had now heard about the bet between Naruto and Sasuke. It had become a huge event to the point that people had started placing bets on who's jutsu would be better. More the ¾'s of the village had placed their bets on Sasuke. The other ¼ had placed it on Naruto, which included the Hokage Tsunade, several ANBU, Iruka, Ayame from the ramen shop, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari of the Sand, and the entire Hyuuga clan much to everybody's surprise. _

_Sasuke was the first to go. Making a series of hand seals he did the jutsu and called out "Youkai Kaji" _1_ Immediately pale white fire erupted from Sasuke and started dancing about like wandering spirits before landing upon a stump of wood and immediately incinerating it. A wild cheer went up from the crowd who had placed their bets on Sasuke. Then it was Naruto's turn. All he did was four seals, but that was enough, the effect was felt by everybody, because in a sense, the felt a blast of chakra, and then, nothing. When they looked at where Naruto had been, there was nothing but a single slip of paper._

_At first nobody moved, they just stared at the paper, then finally, slowly Tsunade walked over and picked up the paper and frowned. "What..what…is the meaning of this…." She asked still staring at the paper. Kakashi step forward and hesitantly asked "Hokaga-sama, what is it? I-Is there a problem?"_

_Tsunade sighed, "It seems that…Uzamaki .Naruto….has disappeared from the village"_

End Flash Back

Hinata was happy. Happier then she could remember, and it was noticeable too, her teammate's were the first to noticed her change. Not only was she happier, but she had more confidence. It had been a little more then a month since her new friend had shown up in her room. He was different then the other friends she had. Aside from the fact that he wasn't human, and a ninja, she had nothing to worry about. Her new friend was a fox, a blond, five tailed fox, that could talk, and use jutsu. She smiled as she remembered her first meeting with the fox-nin.

_Flash Back_

_Hinata was tired, and in pain from the training session she had just had with her teammates Kiba and Shino. Every muscle was tense and sore and she wanted nothing more then to take a hot shower and give her aching muscles some form of relief. As she reached the front gate of the Hyuuga grounds she noticed something odd. People were running about, both main and branch alike. She frowned and wondered what could have happened. Rushing in despite her muscles painful protests she looked for the source of the problem. Being unable to get a strait awnser from anyone she went directly to the top, her father._

_Before anyone could stop Hinata rushed into her father's room to see what she was needed to do, however she was completely unprepared for what greeted her. Her jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor at the sight of her father. The first thought that came to mind was that somebody had played a really sick joke, the second on was that it had been damn funny, and thirdly this was not her father. The man before her was laughing, laughing like the funniest thing had just happened, and his face, dear sweet Kami, his face. It took all of Hinata's will power not to laugh, or even give the hint of a smile, and it was damn near impossible seeing as her fathers face, had been painted like a clowns down to the very last detail, red nose, big painted lips, rainbow wig and all._

"_O-otu-s-san," stuttered Hinata trying her damn best not to laugh, "H-h-how a-are you f-feeling t-t-his e-evening?"_

_Hiashi gave a large grin, one that scared Hinata to the point that all humor in her was lost. After what seemed like minutes the usually stoic Hyuuga finally spoke._

"_Hinata, why didn't you tell me you had friends with such a great sense of humor?," he laughed, which scared her even more, before continuing," To think not only did he beat Neji but to pull such a delightfully tasteful prank during my meditation, superb. That Uzimaki is certainly one to keep an eye on"_

_Hinata was confused. Her father was praising Naruto for a prank, but, how could he have done it if he was missing she wondered. Haishi noticed her confusion and gave a small smile and gave a small but mysterious explanation._

"_He's still in the village, Hinata, just don't expect to recognize him, considering how his jutsu saw to that," said the head Hyuuga. Hinata blinked and slowly nodded not quite understanding him, and slowly left and went to her room. She sighed, Naruto was missing and she missed him dearly._

_Closing the door to her room, Hinata slowly began to undress, upon throwing her jacket onto her bed she received a "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here"_

_Hinata jumped and looked at her bed in bewilderment as a fox clamored out of her jacket. It wasn't just any fox, it was a box of the purest blond color she had ever seen, actually, it was the only blond fox she had ever seen. She blinked, it winked at her. She took a step back and it smiled, she blinked again and thought 'How does a fox smile'?_

_Then she noticed that it had not one, but five tails. Her eye went wide, here before her was a fox her mother used to tell her stories about. Multi-tailed tricksters capable of doing the most mischief in the shortest amount of time, then it bowed, bowed, in front of her and spoke._

"_Greetings young Hyuuga mistress," it said," I am here to help you."_

"_You...you….KAWAII," were the words that escaped her mouth as she bolted and started frisking the fox. Hinata couldn't help it, a kitsune was in her room, and it was there to help her. Numerous questions shot out, all the fox either refused to answer or gave mysterious replies. This went of for an hour before Hinata finally stopped and blushed._

"_Gomen Kitsune-san, I haven't asked your name," said Hinata," M-May I have it?"_

_The fox looked at her for a moment, pondering for a moment, before saying, "My name you know, for you have in your heart. My will is fire, my determination is steel. You watch me from a distance, and faint when I speak. My burden is heavy, all I ask is you share it with me when I cannot bear it, that it my name."_

_Hinata blinked, a riddle, he gave a riddle for a name. She thought for a moment before answering," Gomen Kitsune-san I don't know your name, but, give me time and I'll figure it out."_

_The fox nodded and replied," Very well, you have a month to figure it out. If you do, I will show you my true form. One that you know all too well."_

_End Flash Back_

Hinata smiled, over the past three weeks she and the fox had gotten close. She shared her secrets he shared things about Naruto. How, she oft wondered, did the fox know so much about her crush? As she ran, the fox, on her shoulder, was telling her about all the jutsu's Naruto had supposedly created, and the secret vault that he kept them in. She was curious to see all the jutsu filled scroll's that supposedly existed by Naruto's creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, hey people. You know what it is. I do not own Naruto in any way, shape of form, because if I did, I'd be Japanese, living in japan, and would be making you very happy people.

Hinata was happy. Happier then she could remember, and it was noticeable too, her teammate's were the first to noticed her change. Not only was she happier, but she had more confidence. It had been a little more then a month since her new friend had shown up in her room. He was different then the other friends she had. Aside from the fact that he wasn't human, and a ninja, she had nothing to worry about. Her new friend was a fox, a blond, five tailed fox, that could talk, and use jutsu. She smiled as she remembered her first meeting with the fox-nin.

_Flash Back_

_Hinata was tired, and in pain from the training session she had just had with her teammates Kiba and Shino. Every muscle was tense and sore and she wanted nothing more then to take a hot shower and give her aching muscles some form of relief. As she reached the front gate of the Hyuuga grounds she noticed something odd. People were running about, both main and branch alike. She frowned and wondered what could have happened. Rushing in despite her muscles painful protests she looked for the source of the problem. Being unable to get a strait awnser from anyone she went directly to the top, her father._

_Before anyone could stop Hinata rushed into her father's room to see what she was needed to do, however she was completely unprepared for what greeted her. Her jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor at the sight of her father. The first thought that came to mind was that somebody had played a really sick joke, the second on was that it had been damn funny, and thirdly this was not her father. The man before her was laughing, laughing like the funniest thing had just happened, and his face, dear sweet Kami, his face. It took all of Hinata's will power not to laugh, or even give the hint of a smile, and it was damn near impossible seeing as her fathers face, had been painted like a clowns down to the very last detail, red nose, big painted lips, rainbow wig and all._

"_O-otu-s-san," stuttered Hinata trying her damn best not to laugh, "H-h-how a-are you f-feeling t-t-his e-evening?"_

_Hiashi gave a large grin, one that scared Hinata to the point that all humor in her was lost. After what seemed like minutes the usually stoic Hyuuga finally spoke._

"_Hinata, why didn't you tell me you had friends with such a great sense of humor?," he laughed, which scared her even more, before continuing," To think not only did he beat Neji but to pull such a delightfully tasteful prank during my meditation, superb. That Uzimaki is certainly one to keep an eye on"_

_Hinata was confused. Her father was praising Naruto for a prank, but, how could he have done it if he was missing she wondered. Haishi noticed her confusion and gave a small smile and gave a small but mysterious explanation._

"_He's still in the village, Hinata, just don't expect to recognize him, considering how his jutsu saw to that," said the head Hyuuga. Hinata blinked and slowly nodded not quite understanding him, and slowly left and went to her room. She sighed, Naruto was missing and she missed him dearly._

_Closing the door to her room, Hinata slowly began to undress, upon throwing her jacket onto her bed she received a "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here"_

_Hinata jumped and looked at her bed in bewilderment as a fox clamored out of her jacket. It wasn't just any fox, it was a box of the purest blond color she had ever seen, actually, it was the only blond fox she had ever seen. She blinked, it winked at her. She took a step back and it smiled, she blinked again and thought 'How does a fox smile'?_

_Then she noticed that it had not one, but five tails. Her eye went wide, here before her was a fox her mother used to tell her stories about. Multi-tailed tricksters capable of doing the most mischief in the shortest amount of time, then it bowed, bowed, in front of her and spoke._

"_Greetings young Hyuuga mistress," it said," I am here to help you."_

"_You...you….KAWAII," were the words that escaped her mouth as she bolted and started frisking the fox. Hinata couldn't help it, a kitsune was in her room, and it was there to help her. Numerous questions shot out, all the fox either refused to answer or gave mysterious replies. This went of for an hour before Hinata finally stopped and blushed._

"_Gomen Kitsune-san, I haven't asked your name," said Hinata," M-May I have it?"_

_The fox looked at her for a moment, pondering for a moment, before saying, "My name you know, for you have in your heart. My will is fire, my determination is steel. You watch me from a distance, and faint when I speak. My burden is heavy, all I ask is you share it with me when I cannot bear it, that it my name."_

_Hinata blinked, a riddle, he gave a riddle for a name. She thought for a moment before answering," Gomen Kitsune-san I don't know your name, but, give me time and I'll figure it out."_

_The fox nodded and replied," Very well, you have a month to figure it out. If you do, I will show you my true form. One that you know all too well."_

_End Flash Back_

Hinata smiled, over the past three weeks she and the fox had gotten close. She shared her secrets he shared things about Naruto. How, she oft wondered, did the fox know so much about her crush? As she ran, the fox, on her shoulder, was telling her about all the jutsu's Naruto had supposedly created, and the secret vault that he kept them in. She was curious to see all the jutsu filled scroll's that supposedly existed by Naruto's creation. Hinata giggled at the thought of Naruto having more then one perverted jutsu. When she got to the training grounds she saw Tsunade waiting there with a stern look on her face.

"Hinata," Said the older woman, "Come with me"

**A/N Hey all, sorry about the cliffhanger, but more later this week, I promise, please review! Reviews make this go faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata fidgeted in her chair. Hell, who wouldn't, when confronted by a Sannin, who just happened to be the Hokage. She was nevious, no, scared, very, very scared. Hinata's mind was racing, why did Tsunade want her, why was she glaring at her, and how the hell was the kitsune sleeping on her shoulder involved? Hinata swallowed hard, wonder what to say when Tsunade pull out a slip of paper and looked at it.

"Hinata," Tsunade said with all seriousness," Tell me you know where he is. You're the only one mentioned in this note he left."

Hinata blinked. Know where who was, she wondered, and why did that note mention her? Again her mind was racing wpndering what the Hokage ment. Did she mean Naruto? No that couldn't be it, Hinata was the last person that would know, right? Suddenly she thought about all the talks her and the fox had had for the past near month. Talks about Naruto, just Naruto. Hinata's eyes went wide, the fox had given her hint's to Naruto's were-abouts. Looking at the sleeping fox on her shoulder, Hinata thought for a moment.

"Hokage-sama, I'm not sure, but I believe Naruto-kun is still in Konoha He's…hiding I think, but I don't know why or where. I've been getting random letters from him. In one he said he was in plain sight, and that you, Kakashi-senshi, and I are the only three he sees on a regular basis," said Hinata slowly, making sure to leave out that the fox was able to talk and had, in fact, given her the hints.

Tsunade's eye twitched at that. She knew Hinata was holding something back, and damn it if she wasn't going to know what it was. Before she could ask though, she noticed the fox on Hinata's shoulder. It was smiling, _the damn thing was smiling,_ and looking like the funniest joke had just been told. The Tsunade blinked in realization, the fox on HInata's shoulder was the same fox that had been stealing her sake, and leaving her letters from Naruto for the past month.

"Hinata," asked Tsunade," how long has the fox been with you?"

Hinata blinked, she didn't expect that question," Kitsune-kun has been with me a month now, I think."

Tsunade was about to ask more, but was stopped when said kitsune decided to add it's own input by saying," Two day's sort actually, Hina-san, and you've yet to answer my riddle. So remember, guess it right, get an answer to everything."

Tsunade's jaw hit the floor. The fox had just spoken. Things began to fall into place. The letters, Jiraya's refusal to speak of the matter, Hiasi's good mood, and lastly, Hinata's vast improvement in her confidence and skill. Tsunade decided that she'd take a jab at the kitsune's riddle; after all, if she was right, Sasuke would be wishing he'd never made the bet with Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and was about to ask when the rookie nine, plus team Gai, entered looking severely depressed. Tsunade smiled, now would be a good moment to give them a hint, after all, they needed the emotional boost. Kakashi was the first to noticed the smile on Tsunade, followed by Gai, Asuma, and eventually everyone else.

Shikamaure spoke first saying, "Hokage-Sama, is something up? Did you just find some news on Naruto?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded," Why yes, yes I did. In fact I think I'm going to share it with you. It seem I was wrong. Naruto is still in the village, in fact, he's here now, under his jutsu, but I won't tell what or where he is. I'm sorry to say Sasuke, but Naruto's jutsu is far better then yours."

The tension that was in the room faded by a little, but then realization sunk in. Naruto, Hokage's office, now, better jutsu then Sasuke. All eyes turned to Sasuke who was trembling. "How…how the hell is his better then mine? You your-self said mine was a B class jutsu. So how the hell is his better?"

Tsunade sighed at the ever-famous Uchiha pride. "Sasuke," said Tsunade," Class is important, however so is the effectiveness of the jutsu, at times even a C-Class jutsu can beat an S-Class jutsu if used right."

That got the reaction she wanted. Not only did it rid Sasuke of his anger but it grabbed his curiosity as well as every one else's. Whispers filled the room. Was the jutsu Naruto created really that effective? That was the question on everyone's mind that was there. As Kakashi pondered this statement he noticed the oh so familiar kitsune on Hinata's shoulder. He blinked, why was a summon with her, figuring that the kitsune was just that, having the pleasure of having various chats with it throughout the month. Then it dawned on him, the thing had made various comments about Naruto and had hinted to his relation to someone very dear to Kakashi.

Intending to ask the fox Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke up," So, Kitsune-san, I take it that Hinata's the one who's summoned you for the past month?"

At that all eyes turned to Hinata and then the kitsune on her shoulder. Kiba's eye twitched, he had hoped to get her to get a dog. Hinata shook her head slowly, which confused Kakashi. "Kakashi-senshi, Kitsune-kun isn't a summon. He's well….I'm not sure. He showed up almost a day after Naruto disappeared and has been sleeping in my room every night since then."

"Yup, considering that some pervert keeps trying to send his dog in every night," quipped the kitsune quit lazily. This caused the group to once again have their jaws hit the floor again. Then all eyes turned to Kiba who was now a bright red.

Hinata stared at Kiba and her anger rose. The kitsune had told her about some pervert and his dog that had been sneaking in each night and had been trying to peek in her window. Now that she knew who it was, she felt betrayed. Slowly Hinata stood and walked to the door. All eyes were on her.

"I'm going out to find Naruto," was all she said as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People, you know the Drill: I Herby Acknowledge that I own Naruto in no way shape or form.**

**That said, enjoy.**

It was a bright and sunny day, the kind that you just had to spend outside and do anything but work. Which is exactly why Haruno Sakura was pissed to no end. She had been deuced, tricked, been pulled over quick, to say the least. Today, she had so wanted, was going to be the day she finally got Sasuke to take her out. She had well laid plans, to carefully crafted and geniusly put together that they would not fail. However, by her reasoning, somebody who worked in the grand office of the cosmos hated her. Why? Because she was stuck doing work on the day she had planned to set her grand scheme into motion.. Why? Because of a very stupid kitsune, or so she figured. Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She let her thoughts float back to the day before, during the meeting in Tsunade's office. The kitsune she had seen for the past month could talk, it knew where Naruto was, and was giving Hinata hints as to his were-about.

Naruto was a sore spot for several people these days, the main bunch being his team, Hinata, the Konohamaru corps, and strangely enough Ten-Ten from Gai's team. Sakura frowned at the last one. Sakura barely knew the older girl, but something was off, before Naruto disappeared, he and Ten-Ten had been spending a lot of time together, way to much time together. The pink haired girl sighed and resumed her work, sure she enjoyed working in the hospital but on a day like this, she cursed her luck.

Of course her thoughts turned back to the meeting of the day past, and she pondered what Naruto's jutsu could have been. She had been to his apartment several times since the incident. Sakura shuddered remembering at what she saw. Aside from his apartment being clean, it was what was written on the walls that frightened her. Things like 'Die Monster', 'Go Back to Hell', 'Murderer' and 'Rot in Hell Demon Spawn'

Sakura now regretted all the things she had done and said to the blonde. She sighed again, wishing that she could fix what she done. Pushing a stray hair out of her eyes she pondered on Naruto a little more. She wondered just how bad his life was, and if it was as bad as she thought, then she needed to treat him a lot better when she saw him again. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. She missed the blonde to no end, she didn't know why, but it felt like there was a hole in her chest that only he could fill.

Sasuke was pissed. It had been a month, a freaking month, and finally he got a clue as to Naruto's were about. Sasuke couldn't figure it out, how could a loud mouthed, hyper-active, orange clad ninja hide for a month, and in plain sight no less. He thought back to the day before, he knew the fox in Tsunade's office had something to do with it, it had to. It knew something, it had hinted that Naruto knew pain worse then his own. Sasuke frowned and wondered how Naruto had pain worse then him. Just another mystery to the ever enigmatic boy Sasuke figured. His thoughts were soon halted by the appearance of a particular blonde colored kitsune as it sauntered into the field that Sasuke was training at.

Seeming to take no notice of Sasuke the kitsune continued on its haphazard walk until it stopped at one of the posts on the field and started digging at the base of it. Sasuke stared at the kitsune as it dug, wondering what it could be digging up. After a few minutes and half a fox dug hole later it popped up with a scroll in its mouth. Shaking dirt off of it the kitsune proceeded to trot over to Sasuke and plopped it at his feet. It looked at him for a moment and said," Well you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna take the scroll and learn the jutsu on it?"

**Yeah Yeah I know I know, its short, but I've been busy. Kudos' to those who've figured out the fox's true identity, you know who you are. Oh, and I need votes for pairing's, choices are:**

**Ino x Naruto**

**Hinata x Naruto**

**Ten Ten x Naruto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, author here. You know the facts: I, the author of this fanfic, do not own Naruto or any related characters aside from my own. Masashi Kishimoto does, so if any of you are gonna go into rabid fan mode and get stalker crazy, do it to him, not me. That said, the votes are in, and the pairing is going to be Naruto x Hinata.**

Hinata did not want to get up. The bed was to darn comfy and she was having an especially good dream at the moment, one that involved Naruto, a beach, and getting to rub lotion on him. Normally Hinata would wake up and try not to let it get to her, but this morning, she was enjoying it as much as she could, much to one kitsune's dismay. The kitsune, was at the moment, locked in a vice-like hug, and was having the stuffing snuggled out of it. Normally the fox would have slid right out of Hinata's morning hugs, but it was difficult to do when the hug was very vice like.

"Naruto-kun," murmured a very content girl. The fox, trying to think of a quick way to escape thought of a way to do it, but it was risky and would give the girl the hint she needed to solve the month long riddle. With a determined shake of his tails and a mischievous glint in its eye, the fox put its plan into action.

"Oi, Hinata," came the very loud and severely missed voice of Naruto at the front gate. This woke everybody up in the entire village, one because it was loud, and two everybody knew the voice and had longed to hear it. With a bolt everyone in the entire Hyuuga compound was at the front gate to see the blonde. However, no blonde boy was there, only a very frazzled looking kitsune with five tails thumping on the ground. This drew several curious looks, a few questions, a few irritated statements, and one puzzled heiress. After a few minutes the fox cleared it's throat and spoke up.

"Well now that your all here, it's time for Hinata-hime to give an answer to my riddle. It's been a month, and now I want an answer. '_My name you know, for you have in your heart. My will is fire, my determination is steel. You watch me from a distance, and faint when I speak. My burden is heavy, all I ask is you share it with me when I cannot bear it, that it my name.' _That is my name."

Hinata thought for a moment, like she had for the past month. She thought long and hard, the only person she fainted around was Naruto, and she did acknowledge his determination and will were strong, like fire and steel. A blush soon covered her face as a though came to her.

'No', she thought,' it couldn't be, it couldn't possibly him. There was no way that Naruto would stay with me for a month, would he?' Such were the thoughts of the girl. Taking a deep breath Hinata calmed her nerves as best she could and readied herself for whatever the outsome. "Kitsune-kun," said the girl," You name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The kitsune cocked its head to the side and gave the impression of being deep in thought. For a moment no one spoke, or moved for that matter. Slowly the kitsune started to grow, hair receding from all but its head, front legs becoming arms, and blond fur turning to clothes. Within minutes what was a five-tailed kitsune was now one Uzumaki Naruto with a big grin on his face. This caused several gasps from the crowd, both from the Hyuuga and crowed that had gathered at the announcement of the boy.

"So Hinata, what can I do for you," asked the blond that had always been the object of her affection. This caused the heiress to blush uncontrollably and go into a stuttering fit. This caused a few snickers to break out in the already shocked crowed.

Hiashi smiled at the sight and made his way forward to the two young shinobi. He had a few questions to ask Naruto, and he hoped he would not be disappointed.

"Naruto-san," said Hiashi," I, as well as the rest of the clan, have a few questions we would like to ask, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Hyuuga-dono, I'm sure you want to know all about the jutsu, and I'll tell, but only you Hiashi-dono, Hinata-hime, and Neji-san," said Naruto. This drew several murmurs from the crowd as well as a few angry shouts from several shinobi who wanted to have the jutsu to use.

Tsunade couldn't believe what was in front of her, or rather what she was reading. The medical documents in front of her, however, were telling her otherwise. She sighed and wondered how Naruto and Sakura would react when they found out about being related to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps, as you all know,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto.**

**OK, several of you have commented on the whole Naruto Sakura relation thing. So as a fore warning, that's gonna be told either this chapter or next. Depends on how a feel. Remember comments are welcome. So are flames, they help keep my cabin warm during the winter months.**

The Harunos were nervous, and were damn sure they were in trouble. It had been quite earlier that day as Haruno Ryu and his wife Kasumi were planning to take their daughter Sakura out for her birthday. But that was stopped as a shinobi appeared at their door telling them to report to the hokage. So there they were, sitting in front of Tsunade, with Sakura in the middle.

Tsunade took a long look at Sakura, thinking about how to break the news to the girl. '_Just how do you tell someone they have a long lost twin,'_ thought Tsunade, _'One that's been right in front of them their whole life.'_

"Sakura," began the older woman, "How much have you parents told you about your…..being their child."

Sakura squirmed a bit not sure how to answer. Finally she came up with the one she felt most comfortable with. "Well," the girl began," they told me about my being adopted last year, and how they have no clue as to who my parents are, or even if I have any living relatives. But why do you ask Hokage-sama?"

"Well Sakura, it seems I've found a living relative of yours," said Tsunade as she held up a hand to silence the questions that were going to be asked. "However, he doesn't know and he's the same age as you are. Which is why you never knew and why you weren't taken in by him"

Sakura and her parents where shocked beyond belief, here they had though any relative Sakura might have had was dead since the Kyuubi attack. Sakura spoke first by asking," Hokage-sama, who is it? Please, I want to know, I…," the girl looked down," I want to at least be able to know who."

"How much do you know about the kyuubi attack Sakura?"

"Only that the forth defeated it in battale after many had died, why?'

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Because that is not the truth. The Kyuubi isn't dead; no mortal can kill a demon so easily. The fourth sealed it, Sakura, not in a statue or even in a chakra tree. No, he sealed it into a newborn child whose umbilical cord had just been cut. That baby was your brother Sakura."

Sakura's eyes went wide at this, she couldn't believe it, her brother housed a demon. A sick feeling settled into her stomach, she couldn't imagine how his life was like, but she had to know. "Hokae-sama…..what is his life like?'

"His life? Horrible, and yet he manages to get up and live," said Tsunade giving a bitter laugh, " He's had over 50 assassination attempts made on him before he was eight years old, every year on his birthday a mob tries to kill him. He has very few people who actually care about him, and those he considers his precious people, he'd go to any lengths to protect them, even if it meant dying."

Sakura started to cry. She didn't notice her parents look down in shame. "Why? Why him? Couldn't the fourth Hokage find someone else to seal the kyuubi in? Why did he have to choose my brother"

"Because he couldn't ask a parent to make a sacrifice he himself wasn't willing to make."

Sakura looked up. "What? Make himself? Wait….no, you can't be serious…are you saying my brother and I are…the fourths children….but….why…why would this be hidden from us?"

Tsunade nodded," Yes Sakura, you're the fourths daughter, and your brother is actually your twin brother, you were put down on a later date for your own protection, your brother wasn't so lucky."

"Hokage-sama…who…who is my brother…?"

"I am"

**Yeah Yeah I know, another short chapter. But I promise I'll get some longer one's in soon. I promise. So until then, later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Loyal and Wonderful Readers, Another chapter, and a few more things to either hate me for, tickle your interest, confuse you, or just plain make you wanting more.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, we all know who does, blah blah, legal stuff you know how it is. Now on with the Story.**

_Tsunade nodded," Yes Sakura, you're the fourths daughter, and your brother is actually your twin brother, you were put down on a later date for your own protection, your brother wasn't so lucky."_

"_Hokage-sama…who…who is my brother…?"_

"_I am"_

Sakura jumped at the voice and turned to see whom it was that had spoken. She did not expect what she saw. Before her were Hyuuga Hiasi, Neji, and Hinata, with the ever-present blonde kitsune in her arms. Sakura blinked, she knew well enough that neither Neji nor his uncle could be her brother and the only other male in the room was a talking kitsune.

"A-ano…..I don't understand, who is?" asked as a confused and sniffling Sakura.

"I am," said the kitsune as it jumped out of Hinata's arms, "Sorry if you're a bit confused at the moment. But that will soon be remedied as I resume human form Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked and thought 'Resume human form? It was human before it was a fox? Or is it a fox with a human form?' Such questions ran through the poor girls mind as she tried to make sense of it. That however was soon halted as the fox began to shift forms. At first Sakura could only stare, as the once blonde kitsine now became a once missing blonde shinobi.

"Yo," was the only thing Naruto managed to get out before he was tackled by Sakura and received several hits to the head and one rib popping hug followed by a fresh set of tears. Naruto was confused and was not afraid to voice it.

"Oi, Sakura, I appreciate your…. and…stuff…..but you don't need to cry," stated a confused Naruto," I mean I'd understand if you were mad at me for the whole not telling about the fox thing….."

Sakura didn't seem to care at the moment as she buried her head into his shoulder. All she cared about at the moment was that Naruto was alive, right next to her, and quite possibly the brother she never knew she had but always wanted. Gently picking Sakura up off him and taking her to the chair Naruto gave her a quick hug and readied himself for the questions that were bound to come.Wiping her eyes Sakura looked at Naruto, and wondered just how long he had been alone. Naruto looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Naruto," started Sakura," Um…how long have you know we were related?"

" Sadamine-jiji told me. It was shortly after I…passed the extra test that Iruka-sensei gave me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?

Sakura hung her head, knowing fully well that she wouldn't have. Looking up at Naruto for a moment, she decided she wanted to know what the Third Hokage had told him. Sakura asked, "Naruto, what all did he tell you?"

"Well……"

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Iruka stood in the office with the forbidden scroll between them. Naruto was uneasy, considering that he still had to answer for stealing the scroll and he had just a small problem with authority. Iruka sighed and looked at Naruto, with a mix of pride and sadness marking his scared face.After waiting what seemed like hours the old Hokage walked into his office with his pipe lit and a small smile on his face._

"_So Naruto," the old man began," I understand you stole the scroll under the impression that delivering it to the traitor that you would pass to genin, correct?" Naruto nodded and looked at his feet with interest, ashamed to look at the man he considered a grandfather. Saritobi puffed on his pipe for a few minutes thinking._

"_Hokage-sama", spoke Iruka, "I know what Naruto did was wrong and so does he, and I know that if he knew the truth of the matter he wouldn't have done it and…it's partly my fault. If I had done my best to teach him, this wouldn't have happened. Please, Hokage-sama, do not punish him to harshly." _

_The old man gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Neither of you will be punished, I think though, that it is time that Naruto is told certain truths that have be withheld from him."_

"_Certain…truths?" asked a confused Naruto. The Hokage nodded and puffed on his pipe. "Yes, Naruto, I think it's time you knew the truth about her."_

"_Her?"_

"_Yes, Your twin sister."_

"_Oh my sister….NANI!? I HAVE A SISTER!?!"_

"_Yes Naruto, you have a sister, and you've already met her." Explained the third. Iruka was just as shocked as Naruto. Here he had thought Naruto had been an orphan with a burden that no one should have to bear. He smiled, he knew Naruto wouldn't be alone now that he could be reunited with his sister._

"_Your sister is none other then Haruno Sakura. However, you cannot tell her, or even make mention of it to her."_

"_WHAT!? Why can't I?", cried Naruto not understanding why he couldn't tell her._

"_Because, I need to be the one to tell her Naruto. This is a very delicate situation. If people found out your relation with her, it could be disastrous. Considering now that you know of your…. resident" Said a tired Hokage._

_Naruto looked down and nodded knowing full well how hard it would be now that he knew of his sister and the Kyuubi,_

_End Flashback _

"And that's pretty much it. When I learned of us being related, I wanted all the more to spend time with, to make up for time that had been lost." Stated a serious Nartuo. Sakura nodded, knowing full well that Naruto wouldn't lie about something like this. Beofre she could say some Naruto suddenly swayed and fell forward from his position, and hit the floor unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Thanks for all the reviews so far people. I'm touched, really, I am. So, I need some bouncers…. people I can bounce idea's off of basically. If you're interested let me know. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters, just the story you are reading.**

Sakura and Hinata sat next to each other in the hospitals waiting room, waiting and hoping for, an answer as to what had happened to him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, though it had only been forty-five minutes, Tsunade walked into the waiting room and motioned the two girls over to her. Both Sakura and Hinata were before the Sannin in an instant, both letting loose a flood gate of questions.

"Girls," Tsunade began, silencing the both of them," Naruto is fine, he just needs some sleep. However, I need to run some blood tests and get a hunch confirmed. I'll let the two of you know what I find. Oh, and no, you can't see him right now. He's going to need some privacy to….adjust, to his new state of being. Now shoo, shoo!"

With that the Hogake ushered the two girls out and headed down to a restricted lab used for new blood and the powers that come with them. What she would find would shock not only her, but also the entire village, but most of all, Naruto himself.

Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone thinking, like he always did. Today his thoughts were on Naruto and one of the many discussions they had had at this very spot. Kakashi was surprised at first when he found Naruto, once, standing in front of the stone one grey early morning, praying. Since then it became customary for the two of them to talk, pray, or just stare and think for awhile before going their separate ways, if only for a few hours. The famous Copy-Nin gave out a long sigh. He missed his student, and was ready to give up when he noticed Sakura walking up with a small, but happy smile on her face.

"Found him senshi," was all she offered. But for Kakashi, that was all he needed to hear.

"Where is he?"

"The Hospital, Hokage-sama won't let us see him however."

"Damn it…..do you know where he's been for the past month?"

"You know that kitsune that was always hanging around with Hinata? And talking with you?"

"Yes, I do, but what does…it…wait…" Kakashi eye went wide. Realization just hit home. The kitsune was Naruto, there was no other way it could have been any one else. Kakashi began to laugh: he couldn't believe it. Naruto had created a jutsu that was perfect for recon and scouting missions. A jutsu that let one be in plain sight and not be found. Kakashi would have. He made a note to ask Naruto teach him that jutsu when the chance provided itself.

"Hmm, I think Sasuke is going to be quite upset when he finds out how good Naruto's jutsu is, I know why Hokage-san said what she did now. It's a pretty useful one if you think about it."

Sakura nodded and smiled: proud of her newfound brother. Sighing she wondered if she should tell her instructor of the news. After a few minutes she decided against it figuring that if Naruto wanted anybody to know, he would have told him or her already.

"I wonder why Naruto chose a Kitsune of all things," mused Kakashi out loud.

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with how he used to be? You know, how he used to be a prankster and how kitsune's are supposed to be pranksters as well?"

This drew a chuckle from behind the two. As the two turned in intrest, they saw the Hokage standing behind them. "If the two of you will follow me, I believe some answers need to be given. Naruto is awake and is up to giving some at the moment. And I have news as to why he fainted Sakura. It's quite the dozy too."

Naruto was shocked to say the least by his appearance. While it wasn't a mild change it was drastic enough. He hoped to who ever was watching that the village wouldn't take it the wrong why. He jolted out of the bed when he heard a knock on the door. Slamming it shut as to make sure any unwanted vistors came in, he said, "If it isn't the Hokage, Kakashi-senshi, Sakura-chan, or Hinate-hime, your not welcome in here."

This confused the jonin and the two girls outside the door. Hinata Had just came back to the hospital at the request of the Hokage and now Naruto didn't want anyone but the mentioned in his room. It scared her just a little.

Tsunade cleared her trout saying," Now as your wondering as to why you select few can see him at the moment is because of two things. First by an odd chance of luck, and a small mutation in his blood, Naruto's jutsu, for him, seems to have become more then just that. It's no longer just a jutsu, it's a brand new Bloodline Limit, and he's the first to have it. Secondly, his appearance has…changed a small bit, so please don't be too shocked when you seem him."

This shocked the small group greatly. Naruto hadn't only created a jutsu: he created a new bloodline. This made things completely different for them. Opening the door Tsunade let them in, and the three guests were shocked at the boy the stood before them.

**And yes, a cliffhanger; Bet you guys didn't see that coming. A bloodline, yes, Narutos appearance? You'll have to find out next chapter. What will happen to our blond haired hero? How will the village react? Just wait and see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Hot Damn, 55 reviews, that's more then I was expecting to get at this point honestly. But hey, if you guys like it so much I'll continue to do what I do. Ok, so, I have a few "Damn yous" in here for my reviews, but that's ok, it's because of the cliff hangers, so its justified. Ok, thank you all for staying with me, and welcome to the new one's too. Remember, flames are welcome, they're good for cooking with.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

_Opening the door Tsunade let them in, and the three guests were shocked at the boy that now stood before them._

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was tense, to say the least. He wasn't even close to being prepared to see people. But it had to be done, he figured, so he choose the three people that he felt would not freak out the least to see first, and judging by the looks he was getting, he wasn't sure he made the right choice.

Hinata was shocked. But that feeling wasn't as great as the other one she felt right at the moment, the one that was telling her to pounce on Naruto and snuggle him to death. Sakura was, to say the least, very humored. What she saw was very funny. But it also scared her, knowing about Naruto's darker secret. Kakashi was, well, in shock. Naruto still looked like himself, but the additions to his features were, well, Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Naruto, the once short and packed ball of energy body, was now taller and leaner. He now stood at a good 5'7" in height, with now shoulder length spiky hair, that was still blonde, but with several red highlights in it. His muscles were formed now like a healthy Olympian athlete mixed with a martial master for maximum use. But what really got every one's attention where the two large fox ears pointing out of the top of his head, and the five floor length golden colored fox tails that each seemed to move on their own accord. His eyes were still blue, but now were more slanted and feral looking. The marks on his cheeks were also more pronounced and longer, giving him an exoctic look to him.

Hinata let loose a giggle, trying her best to resist the urge to run over and play with Narutos multiple tails and twitchy ears. Sakura mentally swore, seeing as Naruto became so much hotter then he was before, it wasn't fair that she was related to him. Kakashi finally found his voice and asked, "So Naruto…. how are you feeling?'

"Fine, I guess, I'm still tired really. Tsunade-baa-san said I could go home and sleep because the major changes are over really, and what the heck smells like lavender?"

Hinata blushed and raised her hand. Naruto slid off the bed and slowly walked over to her and started sniffing her like a fox. Deciding he like how she smelled he pulled her into a hug and inhaled deeply. "You smell nice Hina-hime"

It was too much for Hinata to bear. Naruto was holding her and he was saying she smelled nice. She did the only thing that came to mind: she fainted in his arms as red as could be smiling. This only confused Naruto, as it usually did. "Dang it, why dies she always faint then I'm around her?"

This caused Kakashi and Sakura to stifle a few laughs as Tsunade smiled. Things where looking good for Naruto at the moment. "Hey Sakura-chan, does Kakshi-sensei know about us yet?"

"Not yet, Naruto-niisan, not yet," said Sakura with a smirk. Kakashi blinked.

"Nii-san….what? Have you two adopted each other as family? How nice.

"Um, Sensei, we didn't adopt each other. We're really related, believe it or not, we're twins." Stated Sakura. Kakashi gawked at the statement. 'They're related? How..I know, I'll ask Hokage-sama, she'll tell me the truth,' thought Kakashi, but before he could ask Tsunade answered for him.

"Yes Kakashi, they really are twins, I found the file my self and did the blood work. Now I'm going to tell you an S-Class secret, _and under no circumstances are you to tell_ _anybody under pain of your sharingan being removed._ Understood?" asked Tsunade with a sickly sweetness. Kakashi nodded dumbly.

"Naruto and Sakura here are the children of none other then your old sensei, Namikaze Minato, The Yodimine Hokage,"

Kakashi felt his legs give out from under him. He looked at both Sakura and Naruto with a mixture of sadness and shame. His sensei's legacies were standing in front of him. For the first time since the loss of his teammate and trusted friend Obito, Kakshi cried. He cried at the fact that he had, up until now, failed his sensei. Kakshi looked up for once at his students, and knew that he needed to make amends.

"Oh crap, Sasuke's coming, I need to hide myself!"

**Xxxxxxx**

**Yeah, that's it for now, more later I promise. But until then, later. Oh, I need some translaters, yeah jutsus are better in Japanese in my opinion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Friends, readers, fellow writers, lend me your eyes. 'Tis another chapter, good people. I hope that it is up to your liking; else I shall be forced to call upon my army of radioactive mutant penguins to tear the world apart. That would be bad. I have noticed the lack of flames, so that means you guess really do like my fanfic or not enough people have read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So unless you're the owner and creator don't sue me. Thanks**

**XxXxX**

"_Oh crap, Sasuke's coming, I need to hide myself!"_

**XxXxX**

Naruto dove under the bed pulling the sheets with him just as Sasuke walked into the room where the small group had convened. Saauke gave an irritated look, before walking over to the bed and sending a hand under it. That was his first mistake, because what he grabbed was one of Narutos many tails, Sasuke's second mistake was pulling on it, and his third and final mistake was pulling out a handful of the tail's fine blond fur. These three things caused Naruto to let out a monstrous amount of Chakra equivalent to a twenty-pound bomb, give out an animalistic yell, knock the bed into the wall and into the street below, and throw Sasuke through the wall rendering him unconscious and a great deal of pain when he regained consciousness.

Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi, shuddered at the amount of chakra that Naruto was giving off. Hinata activated her Bakyugaan and what she saw amazed, scared, and thrilled her all at the same time. Naruto's chakra coils had grown to almost double their size, and each tail had coils in them of great size. "I-incredible," was all the heiress could squeak out.

That was all that was needed to gain the attention of the others. They all gave her a quizzical look, while moving away from Naruto, who was trying his best to hide his chakra. Quickly explaining what she saw, the others made note to never piss Naruto off to the point of him using all five tails. Tsunade swore as several ANBU suddenly appeared in the room and took up stances to attack Naruto,

"DON"T ATTACK HIM," roared Tsunade, freezing the nin in their places.

"But, Hokage-sama,….." started one, but Tsunade cut him off, "It's not the kyuubi, it's Naruto you fool! He has a Blood Line Limit, go and get the alert council before anybody else tries anything." With a quick "Hai," the ANBU vanished in puffs of smoke.

**XxXxXxX**

Tsunade sat at her desk in the council room, a figure wrapped in a large cloak next to her. Surveying the room around her she noticed the mixed moods of those there. There was anger, irritation, and fear. She smiled at the last one, knowing the source of the fear. Everyone in Konaha had felt the shockwave when Naruto's chakra went off like a bomb, and now the source of it was in the same room as the leading village council members, and quite frankly, it scared the hell out of them. Standing and clearing her trougt, Tsunade spoke. " Members of the council, I'm sure your all wondering what that blast chakra was earlier. That's why I called this meeting."

Several murmurs went trough the assembled crowed; most of which was that of wonder of what could posses such a huge amount, and if it was related to the man in the cloak. Holding up her hand, she silenced the room. "That, is not the only reason I called you here, I have recently discovered that one of our own shinobi has just recently obtained a new bloodline limit." More murmurs, this time excited at the thought of another noble house among them with a bloodline limit.

Tsunade motioned for the cloak-wearing stranger to step forward. "Now,' said Tsunade darkly, with a killer intent, " Do not get the wrong idea, by all means does this mean he's intending to kill us, or even, letting _it _out. Because if that were true, we'd all be dead now."

That was all the council needed to know about who it was. Over the past several years several of members of the council who had though Naruto as the kyuubi had changed their opinion of him. They now knew better now, and prepared themselves for what would come. Tsunade nodded to the figure and the cloak dropped.

Several gasps where heard, and chaos ensued. Several calls went out to have Naruto killed immediately, while others stood in his defense. This went on for several minutes before Hyuuga Hiashi silenced them by shouting, "ENOUGH! You people make me sick. Uzamaki-dono has done nothing to deserve this treatment. I pride myself in knowing the fact that he has been nothing less then honorable, despite the way you people have treated him."

Shock settled in the room. No one had ever heard the usually soft spoken and stoic Hyuuga raise his voice, but for him to yell. This was a first for the entire council. Haishi looked around the room, eyeing people carefully; some shrank in fear under his gaze while others nodded in respect and understanding. "Now," stated the once again sotic Hyuuga,' I will not hear another word of Umazaki Naruto being a demon and being put to death. The Hyuuga clan here-by places the young Umazaki under its protection. Any insult or attempt on his life is an insult and attempt on the Hyuuga clan."

Several of council members nodded their approval, though there were some who did not approve they did not protest. Tsunade grinned, she hadn't expected so many to be willing to defend Naruto. Before she spoke the door of the council roomed opened and several surprised murmurs where heard. Tsunade turned and gasped at what she saw. Before them, standing in the doorway, stood one of Konaha's greatest legends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people, here's chapter eleven. My thanks for all the reviews thus far; they really mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will.**

**Kyuubi - Speaking**

_**Kyuubi - Thinking**_

Human Speech

_Human thought_

**XxXxXxX**

_Several of council members nodded their approval, though there were some who did not approve they did not protest. Tsunade grinned, she hadn't expected so many to be willing to defend Naruto. Before she spoke the door of the council roomed opened and several surprised murmurs where heard. Tsunade turned and gasped at what she saw. Before them, standing in the doorway, stood one of Konaha's greatest legends. _

Tsunade was, to say the least, in awe. In fact just about every one in the council room was in awe. All but Naruto who, by chance, was sitting on the floor half asleep. The man walked forward from the door, his features becoming more and more vivid. He was about five feet in height, and slender. His face was hidden mostly by a well-managed beard and well kept hair. He wore a simple set of martial arts clothes that were purple in color.

"Namikaze Hanzo…..Konaha's Divine Dragon….," was all Haishi could say. Every one in Konaha knew the legend of its third legendary and mysterious founder. The man who had supposedly been the master of both the first and second Hokage's, a man who had supposedly mastered over three thousand techniques, and had single handedly defeated all the Kages of his time in an all out battle. The council for once was dead silent as the man made his way to where the dozing blonde sat; no one dared to speak, for fear of insulting the man. In the span of a minute the old ninja was crouching before Naruto's sleeping form, carefully inspecting him, as if looking for something. With a thoughtful nod Hanzo stood and faced the council.

"So someone please tell me something. Where is this supposed demon boy that some of the lot of you want dead?' was the question that came from the old man. Mouths dropped open in shock. He had just taken a look at Naruto and was acting like it was perfectly normal for a thirteen-year-old boy to have whicker marks, fox ears, and five tails growing out of him.

"N-Namikaze-dono…."stuttered Hizinami Kouta, who was known as a hard pusher for Naruto's execution, " you, just looked at him. He's going to attack us when we least expect it."

Hanzo looked at Naruto, then at Kouta. "Monster? I see no monster, all I see is a boy, who was mistreated, abused, beaten down, and denied everything that one such as he deserves. I see a boy with an incredible bloodline limit, a boy whose burden is heavy. I see a boy worthy of being your next Hokage. That is what I see."

Several of the council members became angered at the old man's statement. Legend or not, he had no right to go and declare some worthless demon worthy of being Hokage. Unfortionatly for them they had forgotten just how much sway the old Namikaze had. "I have known the boy since he was old enough to walk, " Started the old man, " and he has proved to be one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. I was wondering why he didn't show up at my small home today for our usual tea and game of Go. I know why, now. And I wonder, how would the rest of the village act, if they knew my great, great, great grandson was being mistreated. Hmm?"

This caused several members to pale. They didn't want to find out who the old legends heir was, but if word got out, most the council would be in a very tight and unpleasant spot. Tsunade chuckled, knowing full well whom it was and decided to let it out, "Namikaze-dono, I apologize for the way your grandchild, Uzamaki Naruto, was treated, I take personal responsibility for the past six months, as that is how long I have been back."

A small chuckle escaped from the old man, who nodded. "Hyuuga-san, I want to thank you for looking after my dear young heir, as long as you have. I ask that you please continue to do so, as I am old and have not many years left." The Hyuuga bowed in acknowledgement of the request. Several murmurs rippled through the chamber, Naruto had just been reviled as an heir of the Namikaze clan, and fear was evident in many. The elder Namikaze walked over to his grand child and woke him from his otherwise blissful nap.

Naruto looked up at the kind face of his grandfather and smiled some. The elder of the two helped him up and led him to the door. "Hokage-sama, I am taking my grand child home so he can rest properly. I humbly request that you keep the Uchachi away from my home for the time being. I am in no mood for a fight, and I doubt he would be willing to listen to reason."

Tsunade nodded and smiled, a plan forming in her mind. A plan that involved Naruto and Hinata spending an entire day together. But that would have to wait until Naruto was done adjusting to his body. Little did she know, that Sasuke would be making a half baked attempt to obtain Naruto's bloodline.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's that for this chapter. Yes, I know, not the best but, hey, whatcha' gonna do? Ok, I'll be starting another Nartuo fic here soon, but by no means does that mean I'll drop this one. I'm gonna see this one to the end. And thanks again for your continued support.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all, author here ::waves::, that's to all those still sticking around, and those who have joined the ride. I apologize for the shortness in chapter length. Hopefully this one will make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will, no matter how hard I try. **

**XxXxXx**

Hanzo looked at the sleeping form that was the last of his family and sighed. He felt many things, but most of all, he felt regret. Regret that he was not there for his two grandchildren when they needed him. He had failed the clan that he had built, failed the village that he had had a hand in founding, and finally, he had failed himself. Old as he was, the man decided that he still had another good three decades of life left in him; he'd be damned if he died before he saw another generation of Namikaze born. Steeling his will Hamzo decided now would be a perfect time to play matchmaker for both his great, great, great grandson Naruto and granddaughter Sakura. Giving a small chuckle, the century old man made his way to the training grounds oft used by a certain paled eyed Hyuuga heiress.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke paced the large training ground located in the Uchiha compound. He was pissed to say the least; he had over heard Tsunade talking to Kakashi about Naruto's bloodline limit, and the amount of pure power that it had given the blond. What he didn't hear was the fact that Naruto had to start from scratch and relearn everything that he had ever known from the academy, save for his taijutsu style.

Sasuke hated Naruto now, and all thoughts of worry that he once had were gone. He wanted nothing more then the power to kill Itachi. Itachi, the mere though of the man brought up an intense hatred in the young prodigy. Sasuke gave a half crazed laugh, his plan would see to that. After all, he was an Uchiha, an elite shinobi, a noble, and didn't, elite, noble shinobi deserve to have power? That is what Sasuke figured as he let out a twisted laugh, his plan was perfect and simple, all he had to do was steal some of Naruto's blood and splice it with his own, thus giving him the power he so "justly deserved" by birth right.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura was humming to herself as she made her rounds in the hospital. She always enjoyed helping the patents who where there. It gave her a chance at learning medic-based jutsu's, after all; it was her dream to become like her idol, Tsunade. She had Naruto to thank in a lot of ways; and today she was going to thank him by making him a home made dinner. A sad smile crossed her face, it hurt to know that he had never once had gotten a home cooked meal in his entire life. So tonight Sakura was going to remedy it by bringing him some real food.

Naruto, Sakura smiled at the mention of the blond these days. He truly was an enigma, but that was to be expected from someone who had one of the darkest secrets in the village. Sakura pondered how the rest of the rookie nine would react to the news of her and Naruto being twins. Ino for one would completely freak out and start making accusations of it being a sick joke, Hinata, Sakura already knew, was happy for the two of them, as for everyone else, she had no clue. And then there was Sasuke, the pink haired nin sighed, truly wondering about the Uchiha. She had noticed his attitude change since the cursed mark incident, and it scared her. Everything Sasuke did these days scared her, but for some odd reason, Naruto didn't, not even when she found out about the kyuubi, not even when he had physically changed did Naruto scare her.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto was really comfortable at the moment. He was in no rush to get up from the warm, soft, and really comfortable bed he was in. He was just going to sleep as long as possible. After all, he was in no rush to go anywhere, so why hurry. Sleep was just to damn good at the moment, and but that didn't stop the napping nin from noticing the scent of Hinata as she tried her best to quietly enter the room he was currently napping in. If there was one thing that drove Naruto wild since the change of his bloodline kicking in, it was the scent of Hyuuga Hinata. For some odd reason her particular scent both calmed him and drove him nuts at the exact same time.

Hinata quietly entered the room, as not to wake her long time crush. She couldn't help but blush as she saw his shirtless form lying on the bed. She was doing quite well, until his ear twitched, and that became her falling point. She had always wanted to play with his ears since she first laid eyes on them. And now the opportunity presented itself for her to do just that, play to her hearts content with them.

Letting out a schoolgirl giggle, Hinata tiptoed over to the bed and gently sat next to Naruto. Slowly she reached out and touched them, marveling at the softness and ever present twitch. Letting out another giggle Hinata started scratching at the base of one of the ears, and immediately noticed the reaction Naruto gave. It was funny for Hinata, which was until Naruto suddenly pulled her down onto the bed and snuggled up against her. "My Hina-tenshi," murmured the blond into the girl's ear. This of course caused her to black out in pure joy. Outside the door, neither noticed a chuckling old man with a hot pot of tea next to him. Yes, things were getting interesting, and that's how Hanzo liked it, unpredictable and full of surprises.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto now walked the now familiar sewers of his mindscape. But this time it was different, this time there was an unusual earthy smell to it, one that had not been there before. That and he noticed that plants and earthen patches had started to dominate the once murky and depressing place. As he walked he noticed that the ever present cage that had once been, was no longer there, and in the place of the once monster kitsune, now sat an exotic woman in a deep red kimono, with some of the most fiery looking hair that Naruto had ever seen. But the most noticeable features where her elongated fox ears, and the nine tails that seemed to move on their own.

"**Welcome, kit,"** stated the woman, **"We have much to discuss"**

**XxXxXxX**

**Yeah, I know, ain't I a stinker? So, hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, and remember reviews make this possible. Flames are welcome as they are read and fed to young dragons for future warfare. Oh, and would the owner of the radioactive zombie squirrels come and pick them up? They're attracting flies. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people, Thanks for all the reviews. By the looks of it, you guys really liked the last chapter. That's good, makes me happy that you guys enjoyed it. Ok, now there were a few questions about Hanzo; Naruto's and Sakuras great, great, great grandfather. I plan on answering those in one of the next couple of chapters. So you'll know why he wasn't there and why he wasn't the on taking care of them. And no, Sakura does not know about him yet, but she will soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any related characters. Just this story and any OC I throw in for good measure. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_**Welcome, kit,"**__ stated the woman, __**"We have much to discuss"**_

Naruto stared at the woman for a long time. He knew this was the kyuubi, but what confused him was that for one, the malevolent personality was gone, and second the massive amount of evil that always surrounded her was absent. Naruto knew something was wrong; demons do not just change over night. "Kyuubi-sama," started Naruto respectfully, knowing full well the situation that he was in, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about."

"**Your bloodline kit. I find it…intriguing,"** said the kyuubi, **"This is the first time I have seen one such as yours, and in my life, I have seen thousands upon thousands of bloodlines. But never one that has been like yours; yours is new and fresh and powerful."**

The woman stared and Naruto for a minute before standing and walking towards him, that's when Naruto noticed the chain around her ankle with the seal on it. That's when he realized that the prison had not disappeared; it had merely changed. The kyuubi chuckled saying, "**Yes, I am still bound by the seal that was placed on us, but thanks to you, I have a bit more…freedom to move, and I must really thanks you for the change of scenery, the forest really does suit us better kit. I am sure you have notice my change in…personality and of Aura?"**

Naruto nodded, curious as to why it had changed. The woman sighed and sat on a stump that was in the small clearing that once was the cage** "It started thirteen years ago, on the night you were born. I had just returned from the wind country after a fierce battle with one of my brethren. I will not say whom; save for that you have met and defeated his container already, which I found quite impressive by the way, so I had just returned so that I could slumber in my home for awhile. I was tired and in no mood for anything at the moment. That is when two men appeared, one reeking of snakes, and one bearing the sharingan in a form I had not seen before. Both reeked of a terrible darkness that not even I had seen before. I know not the kind of trick they pulled, but it was that that put me into the chaotic state of mind that your village remembers me by. The darkness consumed my mind, twisting everything that I had known into madness until I desired nothing but blood and carnage. **

**Unfortunately your village was the closest thing to my den, and in my madness, I attacked. It was when your father sealed me, which I gained a moment of clarity, and knew the wrongs I had done. But after, the madness returned and yet again I succumbed to the hate and blood lust. I know there is nothing that I can do to make amends for the pain you have suffered. I know that I cannot even begin to ask for your forgiveness Naruto. But in any way I can, I will help from now on."**

It took awhile for Naruto to absorb the information. He was in shock, to say the least. Slowly he thought over what he had heard, and a thought came to him. He smiled and asked, "Hey Kyuubi-sama, what do know about transferring bloodline limits to others?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata groggily opened her eyes, slowly replaying the last moments before she had passed out. The invitation form the kind old man for tea, being asked to check up on Naruto in the next room, playing with his adorable fox ears, and finally, being pulled next to and snuggled by the blonde himself. She felt a blush consume her. He had called her "his Hina-tenshi" That's when she noticed that she was alone in the bed and she relaxed. Slowly she got out of the bed and walked out of the room, only to find Naruto in the kitchen with a pile of eaten fruit next to him.

Naruto looked up at her from the piece of fruit he was currently working on. Hinata giggled at the sight, a blond fox boy had turned a pile of harmless fruit into a pile of nothing but pits and cores. "Ne? Is something funny Hina-tenshi?"

Hinata nearly swooned, he had said it again; but before she or Naruto could carry on in a conversation, or rather Naruto babbling while Hinata blushed and nodded, they heard a knock on the door. Cleaning up the mess and wiping his mouth off, the fox-boy walked over to open the door. "N-Naruto-k-kun, you shoudn't, y-you don't who it is."

"Of course I know who it is, I can smell them from here, besides, they've already seen me like this," and with that Naruto opened the door to reveal a smiling Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello Naruto, glad to see you're up and about, because we have a mission with Hinata today." Said the smiling jounin," So if you could get dressed we can go get Hinata and get started."

Naruto nodded and ran into the room he had been sleeping earlier and closed the door. Hitnata just stared at the door with the ever-present blush. Iruka chuckled and walked over and tapped her on the shoulder causeing her to give a small jump. "I guess I'll fill you in on the mission first then, Hinata. It's simple really; we're taking Naruto shopping for new clothes, as he now no longer fits into his old one's. Naruto already knows, in fact he's the one that requested that you come along for this mission."

Hinata blushed even more, a mission that Naruto had personally requested her for. It was almost like he was looking for a reason to spend time with her. Naruto walked out after a few minutes wearing clothes that were somewhat loose and baggy. But the most noticeable things where that his tails and fox ears were missing. Hinata gasped at it, Naruto was still looking like he did after the change for the most part, but in Hinata's opinion, we was drop dead gorgeous. "Ok," said Naruto," lets go, and no it's not a genjitsu, just an ability that comes with my bloodline limit. I can hide all but one of my tails, and I have it tucked into the pants as to not arouse suspicion. My ears are still out, they're hidden easily enough thanks to the amount of hair I have now."

It was true enough, Iruka realized, after looking hard enough at Naruto's hair he noticed the ears, but then again, Iruka knew what he was looking for. "Naruto, I think you should let you one tail be visible, trust me, it'll make things easier in the long run if you slowly let people see your bloodline bit by bit," Iruka offered. Naruto looked at his old sensei for several minutes before letting his one tail slinks out of the back of the pants. He knew it was going to be a long day.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Ok there's another chapter. Next Chapter: Shopping and part of Hanzo's past. Hmm I wonder why Naruto would ask the Kyuubi about transferring a bloodline? Does he plan to give it to someone? Sakura perhaps? Or maybe Hinata? Hmm, A foxy Hinata…We'll see folks, we'll see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BEHOLD! I give you: ANOTHER CHAPTER! Ok, thanks to all for pointing out my spelling errors. Ok, I already have it planned that Sakura was getting the bloodline limit, but it isn't going to activate until she does the jutsu as well, but I haven't decided on what animal I'm going to give her. Your opinion counts.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Damn.**

**XxXxXxX**

Iruka, Hinata, and Naruto were walking down an old trail in the forest within Konaha's walls. Naruto was humming with both hands in his pockets and his tail was swishing around carelessly. Hinata was behind Naruto and wrapped up in a game of trying to grab his tail. Iruka was smiling at the closeness his two former students had gotten too. Iruka had thought back to his recent advancement to jounin. He didn't think he'd actually he'd be able to do it, but, with a little prodding and help from Naruto, he had done it.

**XxXxXxX**

Hanzo was walking down a busy street in Konoha looking for a good dango and teashop. How he loved dango's and tea, it took him awhile, but he eventually found one and made himself comfortable and made his order. While waiting for his order he noticed his grandchildren's ever tardy instructor, "Kakashi-san," the old man called out, getting the jounins attention, "Come, come, I wish to speak with you."

Kakashi was mildly surprised when he heard an old man call him. His curiosity had been taken as he soon noticed that he had never met the old man before, but it peaked even higher when he noticed the Namikaze clan symbol on the elder man's clothing.

"Hello, Kakashi-san, sorry to call you out like this but it concerns some important matters. Mainly my grandchildren Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi's visible eye went wide; his mind was racing through several things. One was that if this man was their grandfather, where had he been all of their lives, and two, who exactly was his.

"Ah, forgive Kakashi-san, I see, to have forgotten to intruduce myself. I am Namikaze Hanzo. Naruto's and Sakura's great, great, great, grandfather. Now I'm sure you have some questions to ask of me, so go ahead and ask away"

"Alright, where the hell have you been for the past hundred and ten years?"

"Wandering and training, teaching at various villages. And I would have been back sooner if I had known about my clans slaughter at the hands of the kyuubi and my two surviving grand children."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata made their way towards the main populace of Konoha. Naruto was humming to himself enjoying the scent of the forest around him. It was a completely new experience for the blond; he had always enjoyed sleeping and training in the forest. Now he enjoyed it even more due to his heightened senses. He smiled taking notice at Hinata's attempts to grab his tail. A small grin made its way to his face and an evil plan to have some fun came to his mind.

Iruka was thinking about his once pair of students in front of him and smiled. They had grown significantly in the past year. He chuckled to himself seeing in his mind Naruto and Hinata together, and judging by the way Naruto kept sneaking looks at Hinata, he was sure it would happen. Iruka knew Naruto was unpredictable, caring, enigmatic, and that was what drew Iruka to the boy in the first place. The older man stifled a laugh as he caught the mischievous glint in Naruto's eye,

Hinata was too caught up in her game to notice the now playful look on Naruto's face. All she wanted at the moment was to get her hands on the blonds constantly moving tail. After all it wasn't very often that the chance of getting to hold a large fluffy fox presented itself. So there Hinata was oblivious to almost everything but Naruto's tail, and that's when it happened. The girl found herself being pulled into one of the biggest hugs by Naruto had ever given. "My Hina-tenshi" was all that the girl heard being whispered into her ear before it was over.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kyuubi was chuckling at her container's antics, and oddly she found her wishing that it was she herself that was on the receiving end of them. After all every woman, demon or not, wants someone to love; and in this case the demoness had an odd affection for the young blonde. But no more then she did for the scared jounin behind him. For some reason she found the man simply irresistible to look at, and at times, she found herself wanting to spend time with the man.

Naruto felt an odd tug at the back of his mind, and before he could figure out what it was he heard the now familiar voice of his life long resident. **"Kit? Can you hear me?"**

"Yea, I can hear you Kyuubi-chan, what's the matter? I thought you were napping?'

"**Ah…yes…well um…that's kind of hard at the moment. I can't stop thinking about that sensei of yours, Iruka. I…want to meet him. To um…talk, but I can't do it because, as you know, I'm stuck in here."**

"Kyuubi-chan…oh dear sweet bowls of miso ramen….you like Iruka-sensei don't you?"

"**Um….yes? Oh kit, I approve."**

"Approve? Of what?"

"**The girl your're currently holding in you arms and whose scent your seem enjoying so much. Bye Now"**

Pulling away from Hinata, Naruto mumbled something about women and them being confusing. Hinata was in a blissful daze; this was the second time he had held her and had called her "Hina-tenshi". However, this was soon to come to an end as they entered town. Now normally both the female civilian and kunichi population of Konoha are regular folk. However it is a little known fact that they possess a trait that would be the bane of Naruto's life. That trait is the ability known as "Kawaii-dar". It is basically a radar that picks up anything thing deem able as kawaii, and unfortunately for Naruto, he just landed smack dab in the middle of it. Yes, things were going to get hot for Konoha's new interactive fox plushie.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**And there ya go, another chapter. Hope you all liked it. See ya soon with another one. Now where's my note book…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**UPDATE-NO-JUTSU!** **Yes, it's another update dear readers, hehehe, some of you have asked some wonderfully good questions. Poor Iruka, having the Lord of the Bijuu like him; I have that planned out, but you are going to have to wait. This chapter: Sasuke does it! Miserably! What? Rock Lee's a blood brother? Oh my.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Naruto got closer to the village he couldn't help but notice the feeling of impending doom that awaited him. Little did he know how bad things were going to be. As it was, most of the female village populace had a thing for fur and cute boys. Unfortunately Naruto fell into both categories perfectly, and it was evident the minute he set foot into town.

He could feel the hungry stairs that the women were giving him. Stares not full of hate, promises of death, or even of pain. Stares that said all to clearly that they wanted him. Badly. Naruto was lucky at the moment, as he had a certain pale-eyed, blushing Hyuuga holding on to his arm. However that small bit caused the want of the other females to turn on each other and cause an all out war over the blond, who unfortunately, had let go of his safety to pick out some clothes. That's when every woman in the district mugged him; all who wanted to get their hands on the "big snugly foxy boy" as it would be later stated in a report given to Tsunade. This incident was not gone unseen by the male populace who, be every had to want to skin Naruto,, only gave him a large helping of pity seeing as he would suffer enough at the hands of the women.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rock Lee was training at his favorite post like he usually did when he needed time to think, and today he was thinking about Naruto, who had been his sparring partner for nearly two months before the disappearance. Now a month later, Lee had heard that Naruto had been found, hospitalized, taken to the council, and publicly announced about having a brand new bloodline limit that had never been seen before. He had heard about the bloodline before the public announcement. The Azure Beast smiled remembering that it had been Sakura who had told him, at Naruto's request. What she had said after had been bugging him all day; she had said that Naruto saw him as a rival, one worthy of a gift being given too.

Lee smiled and finished his thousand-count punch exercise. Turning he saw a rather beat up blond man, sitting in the clearing meditating. Lee was curious, for the man seem familiar, but the fuzzy bowed boy didn't know anybody with multiple fox tails and matching ears. That was until the man stood and faced him. It was Naruto Lee realized. "Yo, fuzzy brows how are ya?"

" YOSH! Naruto-kun! You have returned! But you have change…could that be…from you bloodline?"

"Yes Lee it is. I was wondering something Lee, and I am quite serious about what I'm going to ask"

Lee blinked wondering what Naruto could be getting at, but figuring that the blond would tell him soon enough, Lee nodded letting Naruto know he could continue. "Lee your one of my greatest rivals, and I was wondering if you would do e the honor of becoming my blood brother."

It was at this moment that Neji, Ten-ten and Gai decided to show up as Naruto asked Lee. It was quite shocking for the four witnesses there, as no one had done the pact of a blood brother in nearly a hundred years. Lee looked at Naruto with a look of gratitude, pride, and happiness. "Hai," was all spandex clad boy needed to say.

Naruto smile and pulled out a knife and in a hard voice said, "All right Lee, come here, I need to slit your wrist as well as mine, there's a bit of a trick to do, when it's done you and I will be blood brothers, and you'll be given my bloodline limit."

Lee's eyes went wide at the statement; Naruto was making him a blood brother and transferring his bloodline limit to him. Behind him Gai started crying claiming that Naruto's flame of youth was a volcano and an inspiration to all. Ten-Ten smiled knowing full well that both Lee and Naruto deserved to have the bond. Slowly Lee walked over and held out his wrist.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata and Iruka walked about the shopping district of Konoha, several bags in each of their hands. Iruka felt pity for Naruto, after all the blond did get mobbed by almost half the female populace of Konoha within five minutes of showing up. Hinata on the other hand was fuming, she wasn't happy that her Naruto-kun and nearly been turned into somebody's plushy. She sighed knowing full well that had Naruto not used Kage Bushin to escape he'd probably be in the hospital. Looking at the brown haired man next to her, Hinata sighed again. She wanted the real Naruto with her, not a henged bushin, to do the shopping with. Hinata looked up into the sky and wondered where Naruto could have disappeared to.

**XxXxXxXxX**

In a room only lit by candles, a young boy stands with a syringe of blood in his hand. Giving a small laugh he pokes the needle into his arm and injects the blood into himself, and that's when a pain greater then his cursed seal began.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu! Theres abither chapter for ya folks. Hope ya enjoy it. Later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo, another update here. People, I appreciate your reviews, and the fact that your taking time to read my fanfic. But please, keep you OC's locked up where they can't find my stash of Manga. I need it for future stories. And also, don't try to break my Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu, it only makes the wait longer. As always reviews and flames are welcome, as long as its constructive. None of this "You suck….you should stop writing fanfics" crap. You know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto. Dang.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_In a room only lit by candles, a young boy stands with a syringe of blood in his hand. Giving a small laugh he pokes the needle into his arm and injects the blood into himself, and that's when a pain greater then his cursed seal began._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lee was, to say the least, was feeling like he had done a marathon for three days strait without any rest at all. He was so tired he couldn't even tell curry from grass. Naruto had told him that when the bloodline limit kicked in, it would leave him sleeping for a few days. Gai was crying and declaring Naruto a bottomless fountain of youth that was a true inspiration to all, but nobody was listening to him. Naruto had picked Lee up and was carrying him off of the training field to his home as to make sure Lee got a good rest while the bloodline did its job. Naruto smiled one of his rare true smiles, he now had another family member, now all he had to do was hook Lee up with Sakura. Yes, Naruto had an odd liking for matchmaking.

**XxXxXxX**

Pain, that's all the raven-haired boy knew, was pure agonizing pain. Every fiber of his being was in pain, like his body was attacking itself. Pain racked his body to the point that the boy could barely drag himself out of the room he was in. How he managed to get into the street outside the Uchiha compound he could not recall, because that when the mental attack came; memories not his own, but of one hyper blonde shinobi. Memories of pain, beatings, memories of a life like hell. It was by pure luck that Anko found him lying in the street though by his physical features he was barely recognizable. Anko, in need of a good excuse for being late for a meeting, took Sasuke to the hospital to be treated, though his condition would baffle all those there for several days.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura was nervous, but she was going to do it. She was going to use the jutsu that Naruto had created, in hopes of it proving that she too, had the same bloodline limit as Naruto. She hoped that she didn't turn into anything humiliating. Looking at the scroll that Naruto had left her, she did the seals before her. Horse, Ram, Monkey, Dog, in that order, as she focused her chakra, she felt an odd tingling sensation throughout her body. It was quite pleasant and not painful, as she had originally thought it would be. Slowly hands became paws, arms became legs, and fur grew out around her. She felt wave of dizziness wash up around her, causing the girl to loose her balance. Slowly getting back to her feet, she soon realized that she didn't know how to walk on four legs. It was going to be a long day, she realized, now understanding why Naruto had spent a whole month in his kitsune form, it wasn't to hide, it was to practice. Slowly the girl wobbled her way out, failing to notice her two tails that seemed to move on their own accord. She needed to find Naruto and find out how he managed to learn to use his animal body so fast.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata tiredly walked into the Hyuuga compound with her bags in hand. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more then a hot bath to relax, a cup of her favorite oolong tea, and Naruto modeling his new clothes for her. That would make her day, but, knowing how Naruto had be nearly mauled to death by a mob of rabid women, the heiress knew the last part of her want would probably not happen. Sighing Hinata finally got to her room and gathered her bathing materials and prepared for a nice, long bath.

After her hour-long soak, Hinata slowly made her way back to her room. Hopefully she'd have pleasant dreams about her crush tonight. Opening her door she walked in and plopped down upon her bed only to receive a loud "Oomf" in return. With a quick jump and a yelp, Hinata looked at her bed and her eyes went wide. There on her bed, was a five-tailed blonde kitsune, staring right back at her with a giant grin on its face. Hinata smiled and knew, that tonight; she would sleep soundly.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade was to say the least, shocked at the appearance of the genin strapped to the wall in front of her. She couldn't understand what could have caused a normal human body to distort into something so horrible grotesque Not even the experiments done by Orochimaru were so horrifyingly awful. The only clue that Tsunade or the rest of the med-nins present had were the two words uttered by the deformed Uchiha, "Dobe's blood"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ya, I know, short chapter, I know. I know you guys what a longer chapter. Next chapter you'll get it. Next chapter we'll see what Sakura and Lee are. Plus Hinata gets hers! What happened to Sasuke? What has he become? Find out next chapter! Plus A Showdown Between Naruto and Sasuke in the near near future!**


	17. Chapter 17

BEHOLD

**BEHOLD! I GIVE YOU: Another chapter. Yes, thanks to all who have given me the reviews. Sorry for the delay on this chapter I've been busy with work and the other story. Ok.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sakura was, by far, very confused. She couldn't understand how Naruto managed to go an entire month as an animal; so far four stray dogs, Konahamaru and his friends, Kiba and Akamaru, and finally Hyuuga Hanabi had chased her, for reasons unknown. Panting Sakura finally found a mirror to look into so she could know what she turned into. Looking around, she noticed no one in the immediate area, and wobbled over to the mirror. Propping herself up she noticed that she had dark red fur all over her body, as opposed to pink. She still had her emerald green eyes, but what she really noticed was the fact that she had three tails. Sakura looked over her self closely, she couldn't help it, and it was a completely new experience for her. Being a half wolf was new, Sakura marveled at how nice her coat was. Deciding she had taken long enough Sakura took off once more in search of her blond brother.

Kakashi was generally easy to find, if you knew where to look and if he wanted to be found. Today was one of the days that one could generally catch him off guard if they knew how, and that's exactly what happened to the perverted jounin as a three-tailed wolf wobbled past him with some difficulty. Kakashi was one who rarely showed confusion, but with a three-tailed wolf walking in Konoha, one could not be cautious enough. So deciding that his favorite book could wait a few more hours, the one-eyed man tailed the three-tailed red wolf to find out it's intent.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Her rhythmic breathing always had a calming effect on him, ever since he had decided to stay in her room the past month of hiding. The ever-blonde kitsune snuggled closer to the girl and inhaled deeply, loving how she smelled of faint lavender. If there was one place Naruto could stay forever, it would be snuggled up with Hinata. He didn't know why, but for some reason, when he was near Hinata he felt at peace, like he could finally drop his mask and just be himself. He didn't know why he liked the shy girl as much as he did, but it was more then just as a friend, he was confused, he never felt like this with any other girl. Yawning Naruto stretched and curled up and lay on Hinata's stomach knowing that at the moment, he was happy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pain, pure agonizing pain coursed through his body, Sasuke couldn't tell how long he had been in pain, all he knew was that it wouldn't stop. But what was worse was the curse mark on his neck; it was reacting rather violently, from what the avenger couldn't tell. Tsunade had been monitoring him rather closely, and had just recently taken a blood sample. It would take time and Sasuke didn't have time, he felt like two forces were trying to rip him apart from inside, one being dark and power hungry, the other being demonic and benevolent. More then once the last Uchiha coughed up blood that was both red and black. It was like Naruto's blood itself was attacking him. The Uchiha would soon learn the price of his greed as the pain intensified.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade was shocked at what she found. The blood sample she took from Sasuke was more then just ordinary. There where two types of blood in the sample. One regular human blood, the other was more animalistic and almost demonic. The human blood was Sasuke's but the other, from what it seemed like, was Naruto's. Tsunade frowned at the thought, because the sample from before of Naruto's was completely different. The same went when Naruto had given Lee the blood transfer. But nothing had happened, not like this, as far as she could tell, Lee slept for almost the whole day before waking up with what seemed like wolf tails, five tails actually. There was no violent reaction with the spandex wearing ninja. A sudden taught hit the Hokage; Lee had said that Naruto had done a jutsu when he did the transfer. If Sasuke tried to do the transfer without the jutsu, then that meant the jutsu was meant to keep the blood from violently reacting to the one it was transferred to.

With this new piece of information Tsunade ran out of the lab and started shouting orders for the preparation of an emergency blood separation. She didn't want Sasuke to die from his own stupidity, and if word got out that Sasuke died from a transfusion of Naruto's blood then all hell would break out. The last thing Tsunade needed was the village trying to kill the boy she saw as a son because of a stupid mistake made by a comrade. The last thing the blonde Hokage did before heading to the emergency was to have Naruto retrieved, because he would be needed to help with whatever problems they might have with his blood.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura was, in fact, getting the hang of four legs. She could now walk close to normal and she could almost run without tripping over herself. Almost. Still she was getting better at it. Her sense of smell had gotten better too. The faint smell of fox and lavender intrigued her. She figured the fox scent to be Naruto, since he had the form of a fox. But the lavender was new to her, who ever it belonged to knew how to wear it. Sakura now at a much faster pace found her self at the Hyuuga compound. 'Figures,' Sakura thought, 'Naruto spent a month here after all.' With that thought the red-coated wolf walked in and followed the scent until she came to a room where her brother's scent was the thickest. This wasn't the first time that Sakura had been inside the Hyuuga complex, nor was it the first time she found herself at the bedroom door of Hyuuga Hinata. A sudden wolfish grin spread across the canine's face with the realization that Naruto wasn't as thick headed as everybody gave him credit for. Sure he was thick, but how thick was debatable. 'Well, here goes,' thought the wolf girl," Um, excuse me, Hinata? Are you in there?"

Waiting for an answer Sakura hoped the girl wouldn't freak out at a talking wolf. Sure Hinata had seen Naruto as a talking fox, but a wolf was another matter. Sakura suddenly caught the scent of lavender become slightly stronger as well as the sound of scuffling footsteps. She was amazed at how keen her senses were in this form. A sleepy Hinata opened the sliding door and looked around before noticing the red wolf at her feet. Confused but not surprised the Hyuuga asked the wolf, "Are you one of Kakashi-sama's summons?"

"No," Sakura replied," It's me Hinata, Sakura. Is my brother Naruto in there?"

It took a few minutes for the information to process in the sleepy Hyuuga's mind before she realized that the wolf just said she was Sakura and that she was Naruto's sister. Before Hinata could respond the fox in question slinked out next to her with his trademark grin. "So," asked the fox, "Figured out how to do the jutsu huh, Sakura?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "So, how do we change back though?" asked the wolf girl. 

"Just will yourself back into human form, now you don't have to do the hand signs, all you have to do is will the change and it happens." Said Naruto. It wasn't well known that Naruto and Sakura were twins yet, and fewer knew of the bloodline they carried. Hinata was one of the few that knew of both, but at the moment all she wanted was her fox plushie and go back to bed. Naruto seemed to have the same idea as he wrapped himself around Hinata's feet in a rather comfortable manner. It was at this moment that Kakashi made himself know with the usual poof of smoke. Naruto muttered something about annoying sensei's and needing sleep. Sakura looked kind of miffed and Hinata just wanted to go to bed. 

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi greeted, "Tsunade-sama wants you at the hospital right now. She said something about your blood and Sasuke having a violent reaction to it." That was all the blond fox needed to hear before he took off like a bullet in the direction of the hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ok that's it for this chapter. Um, ok this story is gonna be going on some slower updates as to insure quality for it. I'll try to make sure I keep it going and prevent it from dying and if you want something in here PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Where to begin where to begin……..Guy's I am so sorry for the lack of an update, I know I told a few of you this chapter would be up sooner, but due to circumstance and having gotten laid off from work I've had a hard time being able to motivate myself to update. Add in my keyboard dying on me and my not having any funds to buy a new for the length of half a month, so yeah, that's all I can say. But hopefully I'll be able to crank out at least weekly update for awhile as I look for a new job.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

A blur of blond color sped through the streets of Konaha like no other, causing witnesses to wonder if the Yondamaine had returned from the dead. But it was not so, it was merely a blond five tailed fox hauling it's furry self to the Hospital per request of the Hokage. Naruto was scared, from what Kyuubi had told him that his blood needed to be properly filtered while transferred and it had to be done physically by Naruto himself, or his blood would attack and eat away at the body it was injected to. Or it should anyway, if any type of curse seal of body modifying seal was on the person that the blood was injected to it would physically mutate that person to fit the closest animal that it resembled. Naruto was no fool, he knew of Sasuke's curse seal, he knew if it wasn't treated soon it would either mutate him beyond human, kill him, or both.

Hinata and Sakura were close behind him, but where hard pressed to do so as Naruto's speed as a fox was faster then before. Sakura was amazed at how her body seemed to react now that she had been in it for the better half of a day. But she was scared as well, the news of Sasuke getting a hold of a blood sample of Naruto's was disturbing, and the fact that he was having a violent reaction to it was even worse. As the hospital came into view a sense of dread washed over the three genin as they readied themselves for what was to come.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade stared the thing before her, and wondered how someone could turn into something so horrible vile. For the moment she had gotten the convulsions to stop. Shaking here her head the Sannin wondered what kind of mental damage this may have caused the Uciha, and from what Inoichi told her the boy's mind was like a warzone between summons. Apparently there were three entities in Sasuke's head aside from his own, one being a Snake with t he head of Orochimaru, one a Weasle with the Sharingan, and the other a hawk with the Sharingan. Tsunade guessed the weasel was Itachi and the snake her former teammate. Her musings were broken when Naruto and Sakura entered the room accompanied by one of the head doctors.

"Naruto," the busty Hokage began," Tell me how you transferred your kekki genkai to Lee without his body going into shock or even being attacked by it. I need to know so we can reverse or even stop what's happening to Sasuke."

Looking at the bed Naruto shook his head. "I can't, it was a one time thing. The jutsu I used to transfer my kekki genkai only works once and with a _willing_ receiver. So I can't do it again. Sorry, but…maybe, let my check with Kyubi, she might know what I can do. After all she told me how to do it in the first place."

Before anyone could protest Naruto slumped over his body relaxed, and then striatend up, but his eyes were red. **"Sorry about that, ok, the kit's giving me some control over his body at the moment so listen close I'm only going to explain this once. There are two reasons the fool in the bed reacted badly, first the fool wasn't on the receiving end of the **_**Blood Bond: Art of Brotherhood**_**, and second his curse seal, yes I know about it, caused him to react violently to it. I can help but unfortunately I'll have to destroy his original kekki genkai. It's the only way to save him to save him, otherwise the two kekki genkai's will fight for dominance and kill him."**

Kyuubi still in control of Naruto's body ran trough a series of unfamiliar seals laid a glowing hand on Sasuke's head and pulled it back as if grabbing something and pulled what looked like a dead snake out of the boy's mouth. With a small bit of Youkai the snake burned and turned to dust and a now normal Naruto slumped against the wall and nodded that it was done. "Sasuke should start getting better now that the taint is gone, but I can't do anything about my kekki genkai, that has to work its way through his system, it may stay it may not. If it does most likely he'll be stuck halfway between human and animal unable to go either way. If it fully goes through then there's a high probability of insanity. I..I can't do anything else for him, there's nothing I can do."

Tsunade looked at the blonde before her, he looked exhausted and older then a boy of thirteen (well older then he already did), and shook her head. After giving Naruto explicit instructions to go and rest Tsunade stationed several ANBU in and around Sasuke's hospital room. It was going to be a long week for Monday.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A tired blond and his sister made their way through the hospital, neither wanting to talk about what happened. Sakura looked at her brother and noticed that for once, he wasn't the hyper cheerful blond she had grown up knowing; he was a boy grown far beyond his physical years. Someone who kept going, through a hell that was loneliness, making a silent vow Sakura swore she would be there for her brother from now on. Noticing a small smile on said blonds face Sakura noticed Hinata waiting for him. Hinata, she realized, was one of the few thing in Naruto's life that kept him going.

"Never again," Sakura whispered," I won't leave you alone."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kakashi wandered the streets of Konoha thinking of his student's. Three precious students, all from people he had learned from and lost. Sasuke, the reminder from his best friend Obito, and Sakura and Naruto, the children of his sensei Minato. 'How odd, ' the Jonin mused that he would be given such a team. Was it fate, destiny, or was Kami trying to teach him something? Kakashi figured it was the latter of the three, as Naruto seemed to constantly prove that fate did not rule all things. Stopping for a moment Kakashi heard a faint song playing on the wind, straining to hear, he heard it singing:

The wind blows and it hurts, my love won't go away  What should I take with me? There's only one It'll never come again, never come again, it'd be stupid to throw it away That innocent image Surely won't end…

Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And the one-person parade begins to move An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love

If you say something, the words make me Smell your hair, inhale it, and cuddle up closer I don't know, I don't know, I won't know just from appearance So I want, I want to get deeper It's like a dream…  

Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the miracle of meeting The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And two parades melt into the night sky

  There's a night everyone's waiting for, deep in their pockets I hope you've found someone who lights you up, swims to you when you hold out your arms With the same scenery as you 

 Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again This incomplete parade moves everywhere Mikansei no pareedo de doko made mo An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love...

**XxXxXxX**

**Aaannd I know its short. But I'll try to get a longer chapter out this week, maybe this fic, maybe the other; I dunno we'll see. The song at the end is 'Parade' by Chaba, it's one of the ending songs for Naruto. Thought I'd throw it there for you guys. Later. Oh and ExplosiveNoteNinja –points at you- I'm watching you man, you too Coffeebean-The Panda, arkard, cliffhangers are like good candy not too sweet but additive enough to bring you back. Tricksterbeatsall, sorry I kind blew up my yard and your evil zombie squirrels with it……..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mahnahamnahaha! Now on to business; here's a new chapter for you all. Please read and review not only this story but the other two as well. Thanks. Anyone who can give me a good idea on how to make the Kyuubi/Iruka Pairing work will get honorable mentions and a year's supply of internet cookies.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I'm jobless and broke; the only thing I'm sure I own is my body and even that is questionable.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto lay sprawled on his bed in his fox body, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He was tired, not of life, but just of all the shit in it. Every day it seemed that something would come up, whether it was Sasuke's stupidity, the village, or just the trivial things in general. Part of the reason he stayed with Hinata for so long was because she was the only one who didn't give him crap about things. Letting out a sigh Naruto wondered when he actually fell in love with the lavender-eyed heiress. Was it before he stayed with her that month, or was it before that? She was so tender, caring, and gentle. A small blush crossed his face; he just couldn't help it, just thinking of her made his stomach feel full of butterflies. Kyuubi had taken the liberty of telling him a tradition the Kitsune clan had when a male and female fell in love. The male would attempt to woo the female by a series pranks on her family, followed by a declaration of love that everyone could see, and finally, the male would do an epic feat of some sort, which Naruto had already done by defeating Garaa. Little did Naruto know that someone else had their thoughts on someone they loved at the moment?

Hinata was wandering the village, lost in her thoughts. Naruto had spent an entire month with her. Hugging herself Hinata wondered how Naruto truly felt about her. Sure he hugged her a lot and treated her well, but how did he really feel? She needed someone to talk to, someone who knew. Iruka was the first person to come to mind; after all he was probably the first person to really pay attention to Naruto. The blond always put others before himself; even after the way he was always treated he always got back on his feet, always looking forward. That's what probably attracted her to him in the first place was his sheer determination. As she continued to wonder and wander Hinata didn't notice that she was absentmindedly walking towards Naruto's apartment.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ino was a mixture of two emotions at the moment. Disbelief and shock, mainly because Sakura was in her room as a three-tailed wolf, which caused the shock, the disbelief was what Sakura told her about Sasuke, Of course Ino thought that her Sasuke-kun was too good to do something like that. The two would spend several hours arguing about the morels of Sasuke and who was right.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lee and Gai were in one of the many training fields scattered about Konoha, in attempt for Lee to become accustom to the Kekki Genkai that Naruto had given him. Suffice to say that Gai was impressed with what it had done for Lee. Not Only was Lee stronger, faster, and more agile, he also had gained the use of chakra, to which Gai happily started training Lee in using in their style of Gouken. Neji and Tenten were watching and were impressed that Lee was able to move even better now since the transfer. Lee it seemed, had become one with nature, and Tenten noticed with fashination at the green beast's movement and had not doubt that spar between him and Neji would leave little room for a true victor. Unbeknownst to them another pair of eyes was greedily watching the spar.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto, still lost in his daydream of Hinata, was unaware of the lavender-eyed doom standing next to his bed. Stretching the blond fox rolled from his bed and into the waiting lap of Hinata. Mumbling in his half dazed state the blond snuggled up close to the new source of heat, content in enjoying it to the fullest. Soft hands ran through soft fur and fingers scratched an exposed belly, and one fox contentedly dreamed of its lavender-eyed angel.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke shifted his weight as he woke and felt small jolts of pain run through his body. Groaning, the last Uchiha slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, blinking he noticed everything was hazy and blurry rubbing a hand over his eyes he felt calloused leathery skin. Eye's clearing he noticed that his hands were no longer that of a humans, they were tinted yellow and instead of nails there where black talons sticking out of the ends of his "fingers". Slowly slipping the covers off Sasuke screamed in horror at the sight of his legs. From the thigh down they were covered in black feathers and his feet were those of a hawk, he now had clawed hawk feet, three toes in the front and one sticking out the back, (think of Osalot from Soul Calibur III for his legs). Fumbling out of the bed Sasuke made an attempt for the door only to fall to the ground from unwilling legs. Panic and horror seized him, he couldn't go outside, and he couldn't let the village see him. Naruto! Fears icy touch suddenly gripped Sasuke's heart reminding him of what he had done, of the treacherous act that he had done. Shivering on the floor the black haired youth let the fear consume him as he curl into a ball.

He felt those familiar blue eyes gazing upon him with detest and pain, eyes full of hurt and betrayal. A small whimper escaped Sasuke, he had become his brother, a monster in form and betrayal. In the darkness of his room Sasuke cried for the first time since his families massacre. Kakashi who had been making routine rounds in hospital since Naruto had first gone missing found Sasuke's huddled form in the corner. Silence reined as teacher-let student empty his pain in quiet sobs.

**XxXxXxX**

Haishi sat in his study looking at an old picture he often kept hidden away. In it was Haishi as a younger man next to the then Jounin Namakaze Minato and his newlywed wife, Uzamaki Kushina. Sighing the Hyuga head set the picture down. "Kushina, Minato, he's so much like the two of you it hurts," Haishi whispered missing his two dead friends. He missed them dearly and the blond genin served as a reminder of the two. Haishi knew of his daughter's love for the boy, and he would not stand in the way of her pursuit of love. Looking out the window into the twilight sky Haishi knew that there was hope as long as Naruto continued his path to being Hokage.

**XxXxXxX**

**And Done. I'm going to be wrapping this fic up in the next couple of chapters I think. I know it's no as actiony as some would like, but, I promise there will be a sequel and the action will be in that one, and it will be a cross over. Thanks.**


	20. Final Chapter

**I Ok, now that thats outta the way, on with the story! And yea, this is the final chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto shifted his weight between his legs trying to stay still long enough for the picture. Sakura stood next to him smiling, she was excited about having a picture done with Naruto, their first one as a family; several flashes later Naruto and Sakura went and met up with the rest of the teams to explain about them being related. Shino had inquired to the possibility of that being possible due to Naruto and Sakura looking nothing alike. Naruto had explained it best; he took after their dad and Sakura after their mother. After an hour of answering questions the two siblings headed off to the hospital to check up on Sasuke, who by know Tsunade had cleared for visitors, being Kakashi's team only.

As the twins made their way to the hospital Sakura noticed the glares Naruto was receiving. Anger rose up inside the girl as whispers reached her ears about Naruto being a demon, Casting a look at her brother she noticed that the blond hardly seemed to notice the glares and whispers if at all. Firming her resolve Sakura looked up and silently swore she'd find the strength that her brother had. As the sibling reached the hospital the atmosphere changed. Instead of hateful glares and cruel whispers, the blond was greeted with smiles and hugs.

Sasuke took a long hard look in the mirror in front of him, disgusted with what he saw. No longer did the last Uchiha have any pride about himself, he had single handedly destroyed an entire clan's history in a single act of stupidity. Tracing himself with a clawed hand across the mirror Sasuke wondered how he'd be able to face the village. He felt fear and loneliness rage in his stomach. Looking up as he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder Sasuke felt some relief, but not much. He still had to face his teammates. Dread filled him as a knock sounded on the door. Sasuke steeled himself for what was to come, and nodded for Kakashi to open the door. Taking a deep breath Sasuke readed himself for his team.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been almost three months since the initial bet was made, two since Naruto's disappearance, and a month since team seven had left the village for an extended training trip. Things where quiet in the village of Konoha, as people went about their work, shinobi went about their missions with ease and the future looked good with the recent group of genin. It was noticed with growing admiration among many shinobi that Hyuuga Hinata was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Rumors where flying about since Team Sevens departure, rumors of demons wandering around the land of fire, slaughtering any and all enemy ninja they came across. Tales of a wolf and fox demon and a tengu filled the village like wildfire. One veteran shinobi claimed he saw the supposed demons slaughter an entire unit of Oto shinobi in record time. Others said they where saved by the demons while others told stories of entire bandit camps disappearing overnight. Wheatear the rumors and stories held any truth was unknown. The only thing people knew, is that no enemy of Konoha was safe.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's a wrap. This is the final chapter for Shinobi Kitsune, I know it's ridiculously short but I couldn't come up with a proper ending. Now all I ask is that you all vote for the crossover sequel for this story. Thank you, and good night.**


End file.
